All My Energy I Give
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Returning from a solo mission, Lucy stumbles across a ghastly sight. Gajeel, sprawled out on the forest floor, is in very real danger of losing his life to an evil mage, and Lucy is the only one who can help. Though the two have never been close, she will risk her own safety to save him.
1. Chapter 1

_First off - Shout out to **staryskylines221** for the idea that inspired this story. (Energy sharing at its best! lol)_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**ALL MY ENERGY I GIVE**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy moved between the trees easily, enjoying the pleasant weather and the stillness of the forest. She loved the fall with all the beautifully colored leaves and the slightly brisk feel to the air. Having finished her mission earlier that day, she had opted to walk home through the woods. It wouldn't take her long, and she wanted to relish the quiet before it was obliterated by her friends.

She chuckled as she thought of them all, knowing the moment she arrived at her house, they'd be crawling through every opening they could find. That was why she had gone on this solo mission. Sometimes, she just needed a bit of time to herself, and that rarely ever happened when she was in Magnolia, not even in her own home.

In the next instant, the silence was broken by an agonized shout. The sound immediately set her on edge, her steps quickening as she raced in the direction of the noise. The blonde rushed forward, not a thought in her mind for her own safety. She just knew she had to get to the man who had released that heartbreaking cry into the forest. He was in pain, and Lucy wasn't one to stand by while another was hurt.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran, her quick feet leaping over fallen logs, dancing around obstacles in her way. Finally, she slowed. She was close, and she knew the situation required caution. So creeping forward, she edged towards a slight clearing up ahead, making certain her steps were as quiet as possible.

She inched to the outer rim of the clearing, squatting behind a large bush, and using her hands, she gently tugged a leafy branch aside and neared gasped aloud. There on the ground lay Gajeel, his strong body slumped and bleeding as he stared defiantly at the cloaked figure who stood above him. The unknown assailant stretched out his hand to the prone form of Gajeel and cackled. "You thought you could beat me! How pathetic!"

The tall man crooked his fingers, and a wisp of white rose from Gajeel's mouth. "I could do this gently. I could make it where it wouldn't hurt a bit, but where would be the fun in that?" the man crowed.

It was easy to see he was enjoying himself, and it made Lucy sick. She could never understand the satisfaction some people got from harming others. Hearing such maniacal pleasure in his voice, she shuddered, getting a sinking feeling in her gut, her body telling her that something bad was coming._ No_, she thought, _she would stop him._ She would save her friend.

Softly, she whispered the incantation, "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo."

The Spirit appeared before her, his mouth set in a firm line as he took in the situation around them. "He's trying to take his magic." Loke's voice was soft with horror, his face shifting a second later into a mask of anger, "That son of a bitch intends to kill him."

Lucy watched as Gajeel's head began to turn at the sound of their voices, his eyes widening marginally, but she hurried to whisper, "No, don't let him know we're here." She wanted to jump out and demand the despicable man leave her guild mate alone, but she knew they had to be smart. If he managed to take her magic as well, weaken her to the point she couldn't fight, they wouldn't have a chance in hell of getting out alive.

The Iron Slayer halted his movements, following her instructions, making sure to not to draw the man's attention to Lucy's location. Lucy felt a mix of sympathy and pride for him for his ability to remain so stalwart when he was in such a precarious position, but his silence didn't last long. In the next moment, Gajeel was screaming, his broken voice sending chills down her spine as the man above him shouted with glee, "Yes! Let me hear your pain!"

The vile man threw his left hand down beside his right, using both to call forth Gajeel's magical energy. He clutched his hands into fists, pulling them toward him as if he were yanking on something tangible, and Lucy supposed he was. Several smoky trails joined the first, seeping out of multiple places all over the Slayer's bare chest as if he was bleeding the magic out from far too many wounds.

Lucy covered her mouth on a sob as she watched Gajeel's body writhe along the forest floor, his entire being rebelling at the rape of his magic. It was the most terrible thing she'd ever seen, so monstrous she can scarcely breathe. _No..._ She shook her head fiercely, dashing her tears away with her hand before giving Loke quick instructions and sending him to the other side of the clearing.

Loke left in a quiet flash of light and she hurriedly called out Virgo, knowing that Gajeel didn't have much time. That man fully intended to suck her friend dry, and that would leave him far to weak to sustain his life. She had to take him out before that happened, before he had drained every ounce of Gajeel's energy.

She spoke to Virgo in a rush, explaining her plan, and then Loke stepped into the criminal's line of sight across the expanse, lighting up his hands as he growled out, "Get away from him!"

The man shifted at the new arrival, moving his hands toward Loke in an attempt to stop his attack. Scowling dangerously, Lucy stood to her feet as the villain turned, making sure he wouldn't notice her moving up behind him.

"Another mage! How delightful! Twice as much power!" he sang, his face set with total assurance as he looked at Loke. He raised his hands higher, his fingers curling back to form a fist once again.

The man stood there, so certain of his victory, but Loke just smiled in spite of the pain he felt, in spite of the magic trickling out of his body. The Spirit simply stared at the cloaked man, not an ounce of fear on his face as he taunted, "You're going to lose."

The smirk fell from the man's face, the lack of reaction to his thieving magic infuriating him. "What are you smiling about? Do you look forward to your death?"

Lucy grit her teeth, anger flooding her body at the mistreatment of her friends, and with a snap of her wrist, she sent her whip flying towards her enemy. The Fleuve d'étoiles sailed through the air, slinging around the man's throat. "That's not going to happen, you sick bastard!" she shouted, yanking back to close off his airway.

He stumbled back, caught off guard at the surprise attack, and immediately moved his hands to the whip cutting off his air supply. He clawed at his neck frantically, struggling to remove the offending weapon, but he couldn't. Finally giving up, he turned with a vicious look, reaching a hand out in a last ditch effort to stop the blonde who had him caught. He activated his magic causing Lucy a moment of pain, but she endured it, refusing to let go when there were lives on the line. She wouldn't fail her friends.

With a shrill war-cry, Virgo popped out of the ground, snapping magic-quelling cuffs around his wrists, cutting off the disjointed flow of the man's vampiric magic. Lucy gasped, her shoulders slumping, and then Loke was there, plowing his fist straight into the villain's face, sending him flying into a massive tree. The man's head lulled for a moment before he drooped and fell over into a heap.

Lucy closed down the magic of her Fleuve d'étoiles and set the whip back on her hip as Loke made his way over to her, ignoring his own discomfort in favor of making sure she was alright. Meanwhile, Virgo moved quickly to the defeated mage, wrapping the evil man in chains to ensure he wouldn't be getting away. Lucy sank to her knees beside Gajeel, reaching out to grasp his hand. "Are you okay?"

The normally fierce Slayer lifted glazed eyes up at the woman who'd saved him, and barely managed a nod. "Thanks..."

His voice came out hoarse, softer than she'd ever heard it before, and a jolt of fear shot through her. _Was she too late?_ She looked up at the orange-haired man, her face set in worry as she asked, "How can I help him?"

Loke's brow wrinkled as he watched Gajeel struggle to breathe. He wished they had found him sooner. It seemed his strength was almost gone, and the Lion sighed, knowing there was only one way to save him now. "You'll have to share your energy with him. He won't make it otherwise."

Her body tensed, her concern coming through quite clearly. "Share energy? I've never heard of that," she said in a panic, shaking her head. "I don't know how..."

"It's okay. I do." Loke touched her head with his hand, pushing the information into her mind. Her eyes closed as the pictures assaulted her brain, clicking through her head like a movie. It stole her breath away, and she gasped as Loke drew his hand away.

Lucy opened her eyes and swallowed hard. She now knew how to save him, but it was far from what she'd been expecting. Her face flushed as she thought of what she'd have to do. _Was there no other way? What would Gajeel have to say about it?_

Suddenly, the man in question groaned painfully, the sound pitiful in the quiet surrounding them, and Lucy huffed, pushing aside her doubts. There would be time for recriminations later, she knew. Now, she had to save him, and once she did that, she could go home and wallow in her embarrassment. Turning to Loke and Virgo, she pointed at the man they'd fought and said, "I need you two to take him to the local authorities."

Loke flashed her a pregnant look, and though she understood his concern, she shook her head. "I'll handle it. Just take care of the bad guy."

The man in the suit studied her, taking in her determined expression and simply nodded, knowing there was nothing else that could be done. Virgo looked between them, confusion etched on her face, but Loke kept quiet, herding her toward the dark mage. The Lion Spirit lifted him up, and glancing back at Lucy a final time, disappeared, taking the pink-haired maid with him.

Lucy sighed in relief. There was no way she could do what had to be done in front of them. Her humiliation really would be complete then. Still, this wouldn't be easy.

Her eyes took in the sight of Gajeel, finding his skin pale, all sign of color seemingly leached away along with his magic. She'd never seen him so weak, and her eyes teared. It was all wrong. He shouldn't ever look this way. He was strong, brave, arrogant, but there was no sign of that in the man lying before her anymore. There was just a shell, just a ghost of the man he'd been.

Without further hesitation, she firmed her resolve and moved to straddle the man at her side. His eyes cracked at the sudden movement, his face a mask of surprise as he gasped, "What...what are you...doing?"

"I'm sorry, Gajeel. This is the only way to save you."

* * *

**_Stay tuned for the second part of this short story! I'm so excited!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, shout out to **staryskylines221** for the idea that inspired this story. Thanks to my readers - you guys are the best!_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**ALL MY ENERGY I GIVE**

**Chapter 2**

Lucy gave him no time to respond, as she leaned down, hovering over his full lips. He stilled under her, his body in shock at her strange behavior until she whispered, "Relax. Let me help you."

Her voice was a soft plea, begging him to comply with her direction, and though he had no idea what her plan was, Gajeel chose to trust that she knew what she was doing. He willed his body to loosen and closed his eyes, giving himself over to her in silent consent. In the next instant, Lucy's head lowered, and her mouth came down over his.

She pressed their lips together, searching deep inside for the energy she knew would help him and felt it swell under her perusal. She was nervous, afraid of doing something wrong and failing her friend, but she knew she had to try. Remembering what Loke had shown her, she thrust metaphysical hands into the swirling mass, pulling whole handfuls of her magic from the well within her and pushing it into Gajeel's worn and weary body.

Gajeel bowed beneath her, his mind assaulted with the unusual feel of her magic being poured through their joined lips. His body felt alive, instantly thrumming with sensation, the feeling distinctly sexual as his senses were struck with the essence of the woman above him. The feel of her, the taste of her so overwhelming, it just suddenly wasn't nearly enough.

Suddenly, he was ravenous, desire flooding his being in an insatiable tide. With a strength he hadn't known he still possessed, he grasped her head, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, letting himself taste her fully for the first time. He drank the flavor of her down, drawing her in like an antidote to all that ailed him, and still, it wasn't enough.

The thought stunned him. He'd never felt this way about the blonde atop him, never once thought of the two of them together. To be honest, he'd always steered clear of her, not wanting to force her to be around him anymore than she had to. He had been cruel to her in the past, and even after so much time had passed, he couldn't shake the fear that should their eyes ever meet, he would find himself on the receiving end of her well-deserved accusation.

But now, he couldn't seem to stop himself. She tasted like heaven on his tongue, her skin softer than silk beneath his fingers. It was more than intoxicating, so much more arousing than anything he'd ever felt. Then her body pressed into his, her mouth beginning to move against his lips, her tongue sliding so tentatively along his, he nearly groaned aloud. She just felt so good.

Gajeel pulled her closer, delving deeper into her mouth, before Lucy pulled away, bolting upright with a look of shock. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide as she gazed down at him. He wondered briefly if he'd taken things too far, if he had pushed more than she was willing to go, but with one look into her eyes, he knew. She felt it too.

Those beautiful brown orbs flared with fire, the kind of heat that promised more pleasure than a man could take. Damn, he wanted that, wanted her to take that flame and burn him up from the inside out. He watched as her chest heaved, her bountiful breasts lifting with each intake of air, and his mouth watered, his mind imagining what lay beneath that wonderfully revealing shirt.

God, she was a sight. Beautiful and stunning, her eyes holding none of the recrimination he'd expected. It was mind-blowing to him. Here she was, saving his life when he had run roughshod over hers so long ago. It was almost more than he could take.

Lucy bit her lip as she sat there, her legs spread wide over Gajeel's body, her calves tucked in close to his side. She had known through Loke's vision that the act of sharing magical energy would be sexual, but she hadn't anticipated just how tempting it would be. She had been completely unprepared for the jolt of arousal that shot through her as her magic had passed his lips.

However, that was nothing compared to how she'd felt when Gajeel had responded to her brief touch. He had leapt at her lips like a man long denied, and when his tongue had slipped into her mouth, she'd nearly whimpered with need. Her reaction to him was instant, and though she'd wanted nothing more than to rub herself across his entire body, she'd tried to hold herself back.

She'd known he was acting this way because of the energy sharing. It was just raw sexual need, not him wanting her with such desperation. Still, she hadn't been able to say no. She'd wanted him so badly, and against her better judgement, she'd felt her body responding.

Eventually, she'd found her strength and had somehow managed to pull herself away, but the sight that greeted her did nothing to cool her libido. Gajeel stared up at her with parted lips, his breath puffing out and his face drawn into a mask of hunger. She'd never seen him look so sexy, and a part of her wanted to dive back in. Too bad her principles wouldn't let her.

His eyes sought her out, studying her as if searching for something. For what, she wasn't quite sure, but as he looked into her eyes, he stilled, his expression changing into one of satisfaction. Then that heated gaze drifted down to her chest, and she had to close her eyes. It was too much right now for her to see such desire there on his face. It toyed with her control, and she knew she needed to keep this as chaste as possible.

Gajeel watched as her eyes slid shut, and he couldn't hold back a growl as he imagined her above him, riding him with her head thrown back and her eyes clenched tightly, just the way they were now. The vision was so real, so alluring that it shot heat straight to his groin. God, he'd never been so hard in his life.

The sight of her above him like this simply called to him, turning his body into a mass of fierce need. He couldn't leave it like this. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted another woman, and he could see how hard she was having to fight to distance herself.

Pressing against the ground with his hands, he levered himself up, struggling to sit properly. His energy levels were still sparse, but he was nothing if not determined. Keeping one hand on the ground for balance, he reached out with his other hand and pulled her head closer. "More...I need more."

Lucy wasn't sure what he meant with those cryptic words. More energy? Surely he couldn't mean he wanted to kiss her more. She pushed the thought aside. She was supposed to be saving him, not seducing him. She knew he needed more energy. There was no way he'd taken enough. It was all he could do to hold himself upright, so she would have to get over her desire for him and give him what he needed.

She leaned into him with renewed purpose, placing her lips atop his, trying valiantly to keep it purely platonic, but damn if wasn't difficult. She wanted to sink into him, shove her fingers into his long dark hair, but she didn't. She kept her cool, and only touched him enough to complete the circuit for her magic to flow through to him.

Of course, that only worked if Gajeel cooperated, and he was quite fixed on the idea of pushing for more. She wanted him...he knew that as sure as he knew his name, and he didn't intend to let it go. He couldn't, not with her magic slipping through his body, filling him up like a glove.

It was heady, intoxicating really, this act of sharing energy. He felt like he was drunk, the really good kind of drunk where all you wanna do is touch and every touch feels amazing. He had been there before, but never had he felt so...needy. Gajeel didn't do needy, but fuck if he wasn't horny as hell.

Lucy held herself against him rigidly, trying to ignore the strength of his thighs beneath her. Closing her eyes, she pretended she couldn't feel the hardness pressing up against her, but her body knew. Her body hungered for it, but she fought hard to keep her cool. She tried so hard...surely that counted for something.

In the next breath, she realized it was a losing battle, as he thrust his hand into her hair, pulling her in tight. His mouth moved against hers, the kiss a plea, a desperate cry for more, and she was lost. Who was she to say no to him? She wanted him so much, her blood was all but boiling inside her body.

The control she'd struggled to maintain vanished under his assault, and she couldn't find the emotion to care because he was there, pouring himself into her mouth, filling her up with his taste. Had anything ever tasted so good? His body was so firm under her, so warm, so hard, and she did what she'd been wanting to do for so long. She came down on him, her hot, achy core finally settling over his arousal.

They broke apart as one, both hissing at the intense sensation, before Gajeel reached for her with both hands, nearly falling back in the process. "Goddamn it. My balance is all fucked up."

Lucy lifted up, and he had an instant of panic, thinking she would pull away, but she simply looked behind him and said, "There's a tree behind you. Can you scoot back a couple of feet?"

He nodded, ignoring the flash of dizziness as he put his hands behind him and dragged himself backwards until his back hit the tree she'd mentioned. He settled himself, blinking quickly to rid his vision of the irritating spots before Lucy noticed his discomfort. He didn't want anything to give her the impression that he was too weak for sex, because he damn sure wasn't.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she crawled over to him on her hands and knees, her brow wrinkled in concern.

Gajeel couldn't answer right away. His mouth was too dry from watching her slink across the ground like that. Until she'd asked about his condition, he'd been certain it was intentional, but now..._Damn, how could she be so sexy when she wasn't even trying?_

The sight of her on her hands and knees was so provocative, inspiring visions of her splayed out in various positions, on top, underneath him, up against a wall, bent over. It was all so appealing to him, and he wanted to try every single one. "I'm good. Now, come here."

Lucy eyed him carefully before slowly crawling her way up his body. She hovered over him, an expression of worry crossing her face. "Maybe we should just-"

Gajeel shook his head, cutting her off before she could utter what amounted to blasphemy in his mind. "Not a chance in hell." With that said, he reached for her, tugging her body down onto his as he pressed their lips together again.

The blonde moaned into his mouth, raising her hands to cup his face. She'd never been kissed so thoroughly. Always before, it had felt like simply a lead-in to sex. Other men had treated kissing like something they had to do to get her naked, but Gajeel...he kissed her like couldn't stay away, like he couldn't get enough.

It was incredible to her, because she felt the same way. Of course, she couldn't lie. She wanted far more than just this. She wanted to see him, touch him, feel him inside her. She wanted it all, but still, kissing him was its own kind of ecstasy.

Lucy hummed deep in her throat as Gajeel's hands moved over her body, sliding in a deliciously slow path down to her ass. His fingers pressed in, massaging the tender flesh as she shifted uncomfortably above him. Her body was so hot, so hungry. She couldn't take it anymore.

Brazenly, she scooted higher on his lap, brushing herself against the bulge in his pants and nearly gasped at the sensation. Pressing her lips against his harder, she ground herself against him again, moaning her pleasure into his mouth.

Gajeel felt his control slip as she continued to rub over his cock, and he wrenched away from her mouth with a growl, squeezing her rounded ass in his hands and thrusting harshly up against her. She was making him crazy, taunting him with all those sexy sounds. It was just too damn much.

Lucy gasped, her eyes closing as Gajeel's mouth moved roughly along her neck, his teeth nipping the skin every now and then. She gripped his bare shoulders, feeling wholly out of control, but also loving the almost desperate element between them so far. It had never been like this for her before, and for damn sure, the foreplay had never been this good. How ironic that the one time it was amazing, it was also completely unnecessary.

Gajeel tightened his hold on her as he continued his assault on her neck. She smelled so good and tasted even better, and more than anything, he wanted to rip away that scrap of cloth she called a skirt and shove himself inside her hot body. The scent of her arousal teased his nose, and he knew without a doubt she'd already be wet. Fuck, it was killing him.

Raising his head, he looked at her flushed face and apologized, "I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore." Then without waiting for her response, he grasped the top of her shirt and ripped it apart.

Lucy's breath stalled in her chest at his abrupt action, but she couldn't find the energy to complain. In truth, she didn't want to. The fact that he couldn't wait any longer left her feeling empowered and more enticing than she'd ever felt before. Plus, she reasoned, the faster he got her out of her clothes, the sooner he'd be inside her. Who could argue that kind of logic?

His hungry eyes came down on her chest, devouring the sight of the skimpy bit of deep blue lace and the creamiest mounds he'd ever seen. The bra barely held her in, her wonderfully large breasts pushing against their silken cage as if any moment, they would pop out. But he wasn't one to wait. He wanted to see her bare in the sunlight.

Absent-mindedly, he licked at his lips, watching as Lucy gave him a sultry smile and lifted her hands to her clothes. She slipped out of the ruined shirt, tossing it to the side before moving on to the fastening between her breasts. Gajeel heard the click as she slid the clasp apart, and then that too was thrown aside.

Lucy shivered as the air drifted across her exposed chest, feeling chilled from the slight breeze until Gajeel lifted his hands to cover her naked flesh. He seemed to test the weight, cupping them in his large hands as he grunted in satisfaction. Briefly, his thumbs passed over her nipples, ripping a moan from her mouth. She had always been so sensitive there.

Her breasts felt heavy in his hands, and once again, he marveled at the size of them. Just the way he liked them, perky and bigger than a handful. He brushed over the rose-colored peaks just once, and she let loose with one of her sexy groans, her body arching instantly into his touch.

He loved how responsive she was, and he decided then and there that he'd drag as many sexy sounds as possible from her before the day ended. He wanted to know every place on her body that would bring about a cry of passion, a moan of pleasure. His mind was consumed with her, with this fierce need to be inside of her, to possess every inch of her body.

Gajeel palmed her full breasts, rolling the pebbled tips between his fingers, before leaning her back and bending over her. Dropping his head to her tit, he immediately drew the nub into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, suckling at it like a starving babe. Her fingers dove into his hair as she moaned again, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth.

"Gajeel..." she sighed huskily, loving the heat of his mouth on her body. She was burning up, her body aching to be filled by him. How much more could she take before she exploded?

Hearing her plea, he slipped a hand between them and found her panties completely soaked. Fuck, she was so wet, he didn't know if he could hold out much longer.

Pulling the drenched cloth aside, he traced over her swollen lips, groaning at the way his fingers slid so effortlessly over her sex. He wanted his cock there, playing slip and slide in all that wetness. Abandoning her tit, he rested his head on her chest, trying to gather the tattered remains of his discipline before he ravaged her.

Lucy took his retreat from her breast in stride, and though she mourned the loss of his mouth, she reveled in his fingers stroking lightly along her slit. She bucked against him, shuddering as the rough pads played across her clit, but it wasn't enough. She needed relief. She needed him.

"Gajeel," she whimpered plaintively, her nails clawing at his shoulders.

"Just...just give me a minute," he said through clenched teeth. He wanted to make it good for her, but his body was betraying his better judgments, fucking with his good intentions.

Lucy was damn near ready to cry. Her body was teetering on the edge of bliss, but she didn't want to come this way. She wanted him inside her as she fell apart.

Suddenly, Lucy pulled back, ripping his hand away from her body before standing to her feet. Gajeel frowned up at her, feeling bereft of her weight atop him. Surely, she didn't intend to leave him like this. "Lucy..."

Ignoring his call, she reached for her skirt, yanking it and her panties down in one fluid motion. His eyes widened, his balls drawing up painfully as he took in the uninhibited sight of her dewy entrance. Without a word, his hands went to his pants, all but ripping through the fastenings in his haste to get naked. The moment his cock sprang free, she jerked his slacks away and moved to straddle him once more.

Grasping him in her hand, she lowered herself onto his thick shaft. "Oh thank Mavis..." she moaned throatily, "You were killing me with all the foreplay."

Gajeel hissed as she sank down onto him, her tight core squeezing his cock like a fist. He grit his teeth at the velvet feel of her surrounding him, and damn near came when she uttered those words. A woman refusing foreplay...how fucking hot was that?

After a moment's pause, Lucy began to move, sliding up his hardened length with a roll of her hips before riding it back down. She repeated the motion again and again, each time with the same unhurried pace. She didn't know why she was teasing them both with this almost lazy momentum, but she couldn't help wanting to savor the feel of him so deep inside her.

"Fuck, you feel good," Gajeel growled, clamping his hands down on her hips as he thrust up into her wet heat. It wasn't a lie. She felt fucking amazing, but he was just about to go insane with the easy way she was riding him. Everything inside him wanted to roll her over and really plow into that tight pussy. He wanted to take her hard and fast, over and over again, and if she didn't pick up the pace soon, that's exactly what he'd be forced to do.

Lucy gasped as Gajeel flexed his hips again, using all that power to ram up into her body. That's what she needed...him pounding into her. "Yes..." she whispered, her head falling back as she began to impale herself on his shaft in earnest.

Gajeel gripped her lush body, surging up into her from beneath, meeting her stroke for each impatient stroke, but it couldn't curb his desires. He still ached to shift their positions and...there was really no other way to say what he wanted to do. He wanted to fuck her, good and hard.

He wanted to lay her out on the ground and slam himself into that tightness, watch her tits bounce with every harsh thrust of his body.

"Hold on," he grunted, rolling them until her back was to the ground. Looking down at her stunned expression, he smirked and raised himself into position above her. Keeping her gaze, he drew his hips back until just the tip of his shaft remained, and then snapped forward with a growl of satisfaction.

Lucy gasped as Gajeel pistoned into her core, faster and faster, each stroke jolting her with waves of pleasure. Her body reeled with sensation, so much so that her mind completely shut off, and the world narrowed down to just the two of them. For this one moment in time, all she wanted to do was feel. Afterwards, she knew she'd go back over the whole thing, sort through her emotions, and hopefully feel no regrets, but for now there was nothing but him and her and the promise of utter fulfillment.

Gajeel watched as Lucy's eyes slid shut, completely letting herself go. Her breathing turned decidedly haggard, her face a mask of ecstasy, and he was certain he'd never seen anything so captivating. Her moans and gasps shot through him, filling him with a sense of accomplishment, a crazy sense of pride at being the man responsible.

Leaning forward, Gajeel captured her lips and drove himself deep inside her, relishing in the way she constricted around him. He took everything she had to give, swallowing each of her heated cries as she writhed beneath him.

Lucy clung to him as she felt that familiar heat begin to spread through her body. She never knew just how to describe it, but she knew the sensation well. She'd brought herself to completion countless times. After all, what's a girl to do when she'd been without a man for so long?

But this...this was like nothing she'd felt before, not even with other men. The sensation was so overwhelming, like her entire body had become this great coil and even now pulled tighter and tighter until she felt like she was choking on the anticipation. _Please...please..._ she whimpered inside her head.

She wanted to tell him to hurry, that she was close, but the sound wouldn't come. She felt like every inch of her was frozen, as if her body had shut down her ability to speak, to move. It was all locked up inside, just waiting for her to finally reach that sharp precipice and ride the wave as she spilled over the other side.

Gajeel felt her body tense up, and knowing she was close, angled his body to brush against her clit on his downward stroke. Her walls fluttered around him, slowly tightening their grip as he increased his momentum, lunging forward with a snap of his hips. Lucy let out a whimper against his mouth, her hands kneading at his shoulders in a plea for him to finish her off.

He gave a final thrust, tongue and cock piercing her body simultaneously, and that was all it took. Like a key turning in a lock, all the tumblers falling into place just right, everything in her suddenly let go. Her body bowed beneath his, sending her head flying back as she screamed out her release.

Gajeel growled sharply as her body closed around him, gritting his teeth as the rapid pulses of her orgasm sent him over the edge. He let loose a satisfied grunt, his hips pinning her to the ground as he filled her up with his hot seed. He was certain he'd never come so hard in his life, and as his body slumped over hers, he knew he'd want her again and again. Would it ever be enough?


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, shout out to **staryskylines221** for the idea that inspired this story. And thanks to you all for reading it! :)_

* * *

_**Hiro Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**ALL MY ENERGY I GIVE**

**Chapter 3**

Lucy's breath stuttered in her chest as Gajeel slipped from her body, the friction sending jolts of pleasure throughout her sensitive core, and she cursed softly. It stunned her how incredible it had been. First times were never this good. There was always a learning curve, getting to know each others' likes and dislikes, but with Gajeel, it was like his body knew hers, knew just what she needed. How was that possible?

Gajeel hovered over her, his gaze skimming over her again, as a sense of wonder struck him. It was crazy how they'd come together just now when they'd had almost no contact since he'd joined the guild. Still, they weren't strangers, so how the hell had he missed her before?

She was gorgeous, with a body any man would like to have waiting at home, but there was more he hadn't noticed. Like how thoughtful she was, how caring she could be to a person who didn't truly deserve it, how hard she fought to help others. He'd missed all of that. Though now that he thought of it...he'd avoided her so thoroughly before, it wasn't any wonder he'd never considered her this way.

How foolish he felt now. All this time wasted, when he could have been experiencing such pleasure with her. He could have known her...really known her, but he'd been so certain that she wouldn't want anything to do with him. He'd missed out on so many possibilities where she was concerned, but not anymore. From now on, he wasn't going to allow the past to dictate the future to him.

Feeling his eyes on her, Lucy sighed. Now that their coupling was over, she wasn't sure how to act, what to say. Part of her urged her to pull away, hightail it out of there before he had enough blood in his brain to ask questions. Of course, the larger part of her wanted to tug his head down for a kiss and another round.

But how dumb was that? It wasn't like they were dating. She didn't have the right to ask for more...did she? What a predicament to find herself in, alone in the middle of the forest with a man she scarcely knew, after they'd just...

God, she couldn't believe she'd just had sex with him - in the woods of all places - and they weren't even together. It was just all so crazy, and more than a little shocking to say the least. Gajeel was not a man she would have imagined herself with, not because of the short violent part of their past, but just because it hadn't occurred to her that he'd be interested. And maybe, without this situation, he never would have been.

Her heart clenched in her chest as a wave of sadness struck her. Where that had come from, she didn't know. Why would she be sad? Sure, she'd noticed him. How could she not? The man was sexy as hell, but he'd never shown any sign that he'd noticed her in the same way.

All of a sudden, she felt the brush of her insecurity, and she had to know. Steeling herself for his response, she looked up and asked, "Gajeel, why...why did you do this with me?"

The answer to him was obvious, and without taking a moment to consider his words, he said exactly what he'd thought. "Because it felt damn good."

Lucy lay there, unsure how to take his words. What was that supposed to mean? Just that the sex felt good? The sharing of magic felt good? The questions hit her one by one, causing her chest to bloom with pain. She shook her head, shoving the hurt away. After all, why should she have thought this would mean something to him?

Turning her head away, she lifted her hands to his shoulders and gave a gentle push. "Can you let me up?"

Gajeel eased back, allowing her to rise and grab for her clothes, but made no move to do the same. Something had just happened, and though his instincts were screaming for him to react, he couldn't for the life of him figure out what to do. He didn't understand the sudden shift in the atmosphere between them, so how was he supposed to fix it?

He watched as she faced away, redressing herself with stiff, jerky motions. What the hell was going on? He sighed, pulling on his own pants, before walking towards the quiet woman.

Before he could say a word, she turned around, her face settling into a blank mask. "Are you well enough to walk? Magnolia isn't too far from here."

He blinked at her brisk tone, and wondered briefly if he'd gotten it all wrong. Maybe she didn't want him specifically. Though the idea hurt like a knife to the gut, he supposed she could have just wanted a good fuck and he'd simply provided the perfect occasion to satisfy that need.

He felt like a complete moron, assigning all kinds of emotional shit to what they'd just done. He should have known better. A woman like her actually wanting a man like him, especially after their past? Yeah right. He was a fucking idiot. The pain in his chest mingled with his pride to leave him feeling angry and bitter, and he snapped, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Lucy flinched. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction. He'd gotten what he wanted, so why would he be pissed off? Shouldn't he be in a great mood? His energy was back, and he'd gotten himself a piece of ass. Wouldn't most men think that was a pretty damn good day?

Feeling her own anger spike at his treatment, she spun and stomped off in the direction of home. At the start of this day, she had wanted time away from her team, but now, all she could think of was how much she needed the comfort of their presence. She wished now that they'd been with her, because now all she wanted to do was cry.

Somehow she just knew if she could get there, everything would be okay again. She could forget this day ever happened and move on with her life. She'd find a way to pretend that she hadn't felt a connection with Gajeel, and he could tell whatever version of this story he wanted to. She just needed to be done with the whole thing.

Gajeel followed after her, cursing himself for noticing the sway of her hips as she trudged through the woods. Lifting his eyes from the tempting view of her ass, he found himself wondering at the rigid set of her shoulders. She seemed upset, maybe even angry, but why would she be mad about the situation? She was the one who'd made things this way.

In the next instant though, his thoughts quelled as he smelled the tell-tale scent of tears. _She was crying?_ Now, he really was confused.

Lengthening his stride, he closed the distance between them and pulled her to a stop. He kept his hand on her arm as he turned her to face him. She struggled against his hold, trying to keep him from seeing her face, but he grabbed at her shoulders, forcing her to still.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on? Why are you crying?"

She stiffened beneath his hands. "I'm not crying," she said miserably, looking down to avoid his eyes.

"Like hell you're not. I can smell it," Gajeel argued, using one of his hands to raise her chin. She glared up at him out of shiny eyes, but he ignored it. "Now, answer my damn question. What the hell are you so upset about?"

With a strength born of anger, she ripped herself from his grasp. "Like you give a damn!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Paying no mind to his affronted tone, she turned around to continue on her path to Magnolia. _He could find his own damn way._ She could care less what happened to him right now. Grudgingly, she admitted that wasn't actually true, but at the moment, with this ache in her chest, she wanted it to be.

She knew she'd invited this pain on herself. It wasn't his fault he didn't think of her that way, but damn if it wasn't a hard hit to take. The thought brought more tears to her eyes, and this time she couldn't stop them. She brushed at the onslaught in horror, knowing he would smell them. She didn't want him to know he'd hurt her this much.

Gajeel couldn't figure her out. She was mad as hell. That much was for sure, but she was also sad it seemed. He could scent the change in her, her tears now falling freely, and he grit his teeth in frustration. _What the hell was going on with her?_

_Fuck this bullshit._ She was going to tell him what had happened, right now. Moving into her path once again, he reached out for her, nearly catching her until she whirled, spinning at just the right moment to avoid him.

"Leave me alone," she croaked brokenly as she tried to move around him.

The sound tugged at him, and without a second thought, he grabbed her and pulled her back into his chest. His arms came around her an instant before she began yanking against him. She screamed agonizingly, trying to tear herself away from him, and it made him feel like such a cruel bastard. Still he refused to let go.

"Stop...fuck, would you just stop for a minute and talk to me? Lucy! Chill the fuck out for a minute!" He called out to her amidst her yells, hoping she'd understand that he wasn't trying to hurt her.

She stilled against him, her body slumping in defeat as she lifted her hands to her face and sobbed. What the hell could have caused her to be so sad? It was killing something inside him to see her this way, and never had he hated something more than her tears.

He'd never considered himself a soft man, but there was something about seeing her so broken that made him want to try to be. In this moment, he wished he knew how to be gentle and whisper sweet words to her. He wanted to be the kind of man that could make her feel better, the kind of man that could calm her tears, but that wasn't him. All he could offer of himself was to listen, and what a disappointment that was.

"Look, just...just tell me what happened."

Lucy shuddered against him, her cries causing her body to shake uncontrollably, so when she spoke, it came out so quiet he had to lean his head forward over her shoulder to hear. "Why? You don't give a damn about me..."

He sighed, his patience fraying as she repeated the ridiculous words. "Why the fuck do you keep saying that? I'm damn tired of hearing it."

Lucy felt a moment's hesitation at his words, hope trying to gain a foothold inside her, but she refused. She shouldn't even be letting him hold her this way. He felt too good, his arms so strong around her, and if she wasn't battling the worst case of heartbreak she'd ever encountered, she'd have said it was comforting. But she was, and that meant she needed to forget how wonderful he felt. The blonde shook her head and choked, "It's the truth...it didn't matter that it was me."

"It's not the fucking truth," he snarled, his anger leaching away his ability to stay think. _What the hell was she going on about?_ "And what the fuck are you talking about 'it didn't matter that it was you'? You're not making any damn sense!"

His words brought a fresh bout of tears to her eyes. She felt like a school girl, crying over her first crush. She wasn't in love with Gajeel - she knew that - but it still hurt. She had never wanted to be one of those women who had been used for sex, just a pussy for a cock to slide into, and now that she had, she finally realized their devastation. And for some reason, it hurt more that it was Gajeel who had pushed her into their ranks.

She wasn't one to require a love connection to have sex, but she'd always expected the man she laid with to want her. She didn't have to be the love of his life, but she should at least be wanted for herself, not just because she was a woman and available. She wanted him to see _her_, desire _her_. She never wanted to be just a body to fill his need.

And just like that, she was angry again. "Stop lying! You and I both know you only slept with me because of the magic sharing! It didn't have a damn thing to do with me!"

"What?" Gajeel's hands fell away at her startling revelation. It hadn't even occurred to him that she could be upset about something like that. Taking a moment, he went back to where everything seemed to go wrong.

_"Gajeel, why...why did you do this with me?"_

_"Because it felt damn good."_

Suddenly, it all made sense. She thought he'd had sex with her simply because it all felt good, and he couldn't blame her for the assumption. He'd all but told her so.

Truthfully, it had started out that way, but it wasn't like he'd never seen her. The woman was a fucking knockout, and if they hadn't had such a screwed up past, he'd have pursued her like a bloodhound. But the fact was, he hadn't wanted to test the waters, so to speak, by doing that when she had shown no sign of interest.

What if he'd been wrong though? What if, by some miracle, she had been interested? What if all this time he'd been unable to let the past go, and he'd already been forgiven?

The possibility of such a thing burned through him, making him want to kick himself. He couldn't help but wish he'd had the guts to talk to her before now. Maybe then, things wouldn't have gone so wrong. _Damn_, he thought. He couldn't have fucked it all up any more if he'd tried. "That...that's not what I meant."

Lucy stood there, feeling suddenly bereft without his arms around her and wondered what he was trying to say. He'd gone so still, so quiet, she'd almost turned around to look at him, but she didn't. She didn't know what she'd see there, and after such a revealing statement, she didn't feel particularly strong enough to handle it. So, taking a deep breath, she moved away from him and brushed the wetness from her face.

Gajeel could see that Lucy was gearing up to leave again, and though he hadn't a clue how to deal with this situation, he didn't want her keeping that misconception about him. He needed to explain, but...how was he supposed to do that?

"Lucy wait." Reaching out to her arm, he turned her around to face him. She lifted red-rimmed eyes to his, her face ravaged with weariness, her skin splotchy from crying. He was hit with the sudden urge to gather her into his arms, to protect her and keep her safe from all that would harm her. Where was it all coming from?

"Don't worry about it, Gajeel. I get it. Let's just go home," she said, shaking her head pitifully.

The dark-haired man growled at her dismissal, denying her intention to leave. "No, we're not just gonna drop it." Gajeel was silent for a time, gathering his thoughts before saying, "Look...okay, maybe it started out that way with you sharing your magic. I'm not gonna lie - swallowing down your magic like that did something to me. It was like someone had reached down and grabbed my cock."

Lucy flinched at his crude explanation, her face going decidedly flat as she fought not to show the pain she'd been dealt by his words. She had known all that, but it was so hard to hear. It hurt so much to hear her fears confirmed in such a way, so matter-of-fact.

"Stop. I'm not done yet," he snapped, folding his arms across his chest. He was uncomfortable talking about his feelings and now she was taking everything he said the wrong way. "I said, it started that way. I didn't say it was all about that."

Lucy found herself watching him again, her eyes wide with surprise at his words. Could he be trying to say it meant something? Did she matter to him in some small way?

"Damn, stop trying to figure out what I'm saying and just listen," he barked, frowning down at her. "You act like I've got no control over myself. I'm not a dog that can't say no to humping some female that smells good."

Once again, several thoughts went through Lucy's mind. Some female? Did that mean she was nothing special to him? Or was he saying that he'd wanted to sleep with her? She was so confused.

Seeing the expressions cross her face, Gajeel scowled, raking his fingers through his hair roughly. "Fuck, you women are so damned complicated." He let out an aggrieved sigh, before continuing, "I don't know where you got this idea that I fuck any woman that crosses my path, but I'm a damn sight more discerning than that. So stop acting like I'm some kind of man-whore who's looking for a hole to shove his dick into."

Lucy was struck with silence. Had she offended him? Apparently, she had, because here he stood, reprimanding her for stereo-typing him as a playboy. She wasn't quite sure what to say. If he honestly wasn't one to sleep with just anyone, that meant that he'd honestly wanted her, that it hadn't just been about sex for him.

Her heart swelled in her chest, and she bit her lip on a hopeful smile. Maybe he was interested in her. She couldn't help but feel encouraged at what he'd said, regardless of how gruff he'd sounded. Maybe there was a chance he'd want to go out with her.

Then something occurred to her. "Then why..." She stopped, her face flushing with embarrassment as she realized how ignorant her question would sound. They'd already had sex, and she was going to ask why he hadn't asked her out?

"Why what?" he asked. He'd watched as she worked through what he'd told her, and for a moment, he thought she'd finally understood what he thought about her. Then that puzzled look had come over her face, and he felt like groaning all over again.

The blush on her cheeks deepened as she mumbled her response, "You never seemed interested before."

Gajeel sighed, wishing he didn't have to bring up their shared history. He felt like they were finally getting somewhere, and this could only foul shit up. "I avoided you. I wouldn't let myself be around you enough to get interested."

"But...why?"

His head tipped, his brow furrowed in exasperation. "You can't be serious. Why? Because of what I did to you! I didn't think you'd want to see me anymore than you had to, and I didn't want to be interested in a woman that hated me."

"Gajeel..." she whispered softly, before coming to stand just in front of him. Lifting her hand hesitantly to his face, she murmured, "I never hated you. I forgave you a long time ago for all that. I just...I thought you wouldn't want the reminder of the past."

"Are you saying you purposely stayed away from me?" he asked, stunned at what she'd said.

She nodded shortly, coloring a light shade of pink again. "Yes, but I always...noticed you."

Gajeel smirked at her admission and reached out to tug her into the front of his body. "What exactly did you notice?'

Lucy frowned at his obvious fishing for information, but decided against holding back. That had done nothing for her in the past, and from Gajeel had said, it was true for him as well. Besides, she had a feeling that if she was serious about a relationship with this man, now was the time to say so. She just wished it was easier to do. "I um...noticed your muscles and..."

Gajeel could see how nervous she was and nearly laughed. This woman was such a contradiction. She'd climbed on his cock and rode him like there was no tomorrow, yet now, she was stumbling all over herself to tell him what had attracted her to him in the first place. Maybe it was a bit mean to make her continue, but he wanted to hear what she'd thought of him before today.

He leaned down, giving her plump lips a quick kiss, before nibbling a trail along her jaw. "What else?"

"_Ahh_...I noticed your...eyes. So..._mmmm_...beautiful," Lucy described in a wispy voice that was quickly turning into a moan, "And your lips..._oh wow_...I always wondered how...soft they were."

He chuckled. He couldn't help it. He couldn't believe how things had happened, both of them thinking they were being used for sex, only to find out that each of them had truly been interested. "And here I thought you were just after a good fuck," he mused.

Lucy shivered at the vibration of his words against her throat, struggling to make out what he'd said. When she did, she drew back, shaking her head. "No, it was never about that for me. I just...wanted you."

Gajeel felt his pulse jump at her throaty response, and he pressed their lips together once more in a heated kiss before pulling back with a smirk. "In that case, can I interest you in a good fuck now?"

* * *

_**A/N: And that's the end of this story. I'm not even going to lie. This one has easily turned into one of my favorites, and I'm going to miss it so much. Please excuse me while I mourn its loss...**_


End file.
